The Prince of Mirkwood and the Bookworm: Choices
by shadowfax-legolas
Summary: Finished! Used to be called The Shieldmaiden and the Werewolf. Sequel to The Prince of Mirkwood and the Bookworm. Aranel(Hermione) must choose between Harry and Legolas.
1. Ch1 The Unexpected Visitor

Ch. 1- An Unexpected Visitor  
  
OP Headquarters:  
  
"Ok, I've read the book," Lupin told Dumbledore. "Now, all I have to do is close it, and open it to the first page, and I should be drawn into the world like Hermione was?" Dumbledore nodded, slowly.  
  
"Yes, I do believe so," Dumbledore said. His theory was that a person had to have read the book to be drawn into the world of that book. Harry wanted to be the one to go but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. Remus Lupin was the one to go and try to convince Hermione to return. Lupin closed the book titled "The Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Rings".  
  
"What if there's no way to come back," Lupin asked.  
  
"There is always a way to come back," Dumbledore said. "Unless one of the links between the worlds is destroyed, but I do not think it has been destroyed. Remus, open the book now, and find Hermione," Lupin opened the book, and was drawn in. Into the world of Middle Earth.  
  
Rohan/ Edoras:  
  
"Aranel, he proposed to you," Eowyn said when Aranel told her. "May you be happy together, always and forever." She looked into Aranel's brown eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"You miss Faramir, don't you," Aranel asked. Eowyn nodded. Faramir, who had been Eowyn's husband, had died in battle. Eowyn moved back to Rohan to live with her brother Eomer at Edoras.  
  
"You were still in your old world when he died two years ago," Eowyn said. She dried her eyes with her sleeve, and smiled. "You and Legolas will wed in three days if that suits you. It's been a month since the day you decided to stay." Aranel nodded.  
  
"Legolas and I wanted to wed soon. Three days is soon enough," she said, smiling happily.  
  
"What color should your wedding gown be? I suggest dark green, probably forest green. I mean, Legolas is a woodland elf, and you look beautiful in green."  
  
"And," Aranel said, "green is my favorite color." Just as she fininshed saying this, Legolas entered.  
  
"Legolas," Aranel said and ran to him. He laughed and gave her a kiss. Aranel kissed him back and hugged him.  
  
"Aranel, we are getting married in three days, because I can't stand not being wedded to you any longer," he told her.  
  
"I agree," Aranel said, sharing a knowing look with Eowyn. Aranel said goodbye to her, and she and Legolas walked to the gardens (assuming Edoras has some). They entered and a man appeared with a white glowing light a few feet in front of them. He had shoulder length brown hair flecked with grey and was wearing shabby robes. He was unconcious, but was still breathing. Aranel gasped. She ran from Legolas's side and kneeled beside the man.  
  
"Lupin... Remus Lupin," she said, remembering something from her past world. "Legolas, this is Remus Lupin from my old world!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Aranel is pronounced ah-rah-nehl 


	2. Ch2 Gaining Back Memory

Ch. 2- Gaining back Memory  
  
Edoras/ Aranel's Room:  
  
"Remus," Aranel called. The man who had appeared in the gardens was rousing.  
  
Legolas had carried him into the Golden Hall and had laid him on the bed in Aranel's room. Eomer, Eowyn, and Gandalf were wiating for the man to arise so they could see if he'd remember anything. Aranel had remembered this man, which gave possibilities of her full memory coming back.  
  
The man, Remus, coughed and looked around at all of them. Lastly, he looked at Aranel.  
  
"I know you... from somewhere," he said, trying to remember, but couldn't. "Where am I? Who are you," he asked the others. Aranel traded a look with Gandalf. Remus, too, had lost his memory upon arriving in the world of Middle Earth.  
  
"Remus," Aranel said, and he appeared to have remembered his name. "I am Aranel and we are in Rohan. Edoras, to be exact. King Eomer," Aranel called, and Eomer, king of Rohan since Theoden's death in battele, came foward.  
  
"Remus, I am Eomer, king of Rohan. You may stay here as long as you need to," he said and called Eowyn forward. "This is my sister, Eowyn, sheildmaiden of Rohan. I set you in her charge. She will look over you, make you feel welcome." Remus looked at Eowyn and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet such a bueautiful lady, my lady, Eowyn," Remus said. Eowyn nodded.  
  
"Thank you, my lord," Eowyn said, smiling, and moved back to where she had been standing. Gandalf cleared his throat. Remus, startled, looked at him.  
  
"I am Gandalf, and you, Remus Lupin, do not come from this time or world. You came here the same way that Aranel, once Hermione Granger, came her: by the means of a book linked here from your world. Once we had the book to link a person back, but when Aranel decided to stay we had the book destroyed. I did not think that others would come across the same book that sent Aranel here, for if I had, I would have gone and told someone there to destroy it, and I myself would have come back first, and then destroy the book that linked our world to theirs, but alas! I did not think," Gandalf said in a loud, carrying voice. "Since the book that linked back from here to your world is destroyed, you are stuck her." Lupin sat up.  
  
"Let me get this straight. I have come here by means of a book which linked my world to yours," he asked. Everyone nodded. "And there once was, but isn't anymore, a book that links back your world to mine," he asked, eyebrows raised. "And now that the book is destroyed, there is no way to warn others in my world to destroy the book that links my world to this one?" Gandalf nodded. "So, if anyone else from my world comes, they, too, will be stuck," Lupin asked. Aranel nodded.  
  
"They will also losse their memory... unless they are as powerful as Gandalf... or Dumbledore," Aranel said and placed a hand over her mouth. She had just remembered someone else from her old world. The others had also noticed.  
  
"You first remembered this man," Gandalf said, indicating Remus, "and that was upon sight. Now you remember another from your old world. I believe your memory might be restoring itself."  
  
Why now? Why three days before I will be wed to Legolas? What if I start remembering that Harry Potter boy?  
  
... Harry Potter... boy who lived... untidy black hair... vivid and conspicuous scar... emerald green eyes...  
  
"STOP!" exclaimed Aranel and everyone looked at her. She broke down crying, and Legolas was by her side in seconds, comforting her. "My... my memory is c-coming b-back... b-but I... d-don't w-want it to. Can't y-you s-stop it f- from r-returning, G-Gandalf?" Gandalf shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but when your memory returns, it will return to its full extent. When it returns, you will still remember this place, and everyone here you know and... love," and at the last remark he looked at Legolas. Aranel nodded. She would soon gain back the love for the boy she married in her old world, but she would still have the love she had for Legolas.  
  
"We will cancel the wedding, Aranel," Legolas said, and kissed her on the forehead, "until you choose what you want to do, after your memory is restored." Aranel, a tear rolling down her cheek, nodded, kissed Legolas, and then left the room, running to the gardens. She couldn't love two people at the same time. When the time came to choose, she'd have to choose either Harry or Legolas, both of whom she loved. Loved with all of her heart. 


	3. Ch3 Gandalf's Brother and Eowyn's Story

Ch. 3- Gandalf's Brother and Eowyn's Story  
  
With Remus:  
  
"I will go after her, Eowyn," Legolas said when Eowyn made to leave after Aranel. "I will talk with her." Legolas left and Gandalf looked at Remus.  
  
"Dumbledore she said. I had a brother named Dumbledore once. He was banished to another time and world," Gandalf said idly.  
  
"And for what reason was he banished for, Gandalf," Eomer asked.  
  
"Oh... well... there was a prophesy, one that involved the two of us. The prophesy stated that their would be two wizards born; both of great power. They would be able to live within the same world until their second birthday, at which time the second born would be sent to another world, another time. I had been born first, so it was Dumbledore, second born, who would be sent to the other world, the one that had been linked to this world long before we were born."  
  
"It could be the same world and time that Aranel and Remus came from. It could have been the book linked to Aranel's old world that Dumbledore was sent through," Eowyn said, thinking quickly.  
  
"That is a possiblity," Gandalf said, and without another word he left the room. Eowyn and Eomer looked at one another and Eowyn nodded. Eomer bowed gracefully, turned, and followed after Gandalf. Eowyn watched as he left, and then turned to Remus.  
  
"Do you remember anything from your world," Eowyn asked him, sitting in the chair next to Remus's bed.  
  
"I remember people in my world: Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, all the Weasleys, and that girl, Aranel, who ran out, she reminds me of Hermione Granger. You think Gandalf's brother is Albus Dumbledore from my world?" Eowyn nodded.  
  
"I thinkhe could be," Eowyn said. "Is that all you remember, the people?" Remus nodded.  
  
"I don't remember why I came here. If I could only somehow remember, then perhaps, I could help. I feel like I'm intruding on you and your family. Is Aranel your younger sister?" Eowyn laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Oh, no. She came from your world, too. She used to be Hermione Granger, and she still might be some Hermione left in her. When she came she had lost her memory, and now some seems to be coming back to her." Remus smiled.  
  
"No wonder she reminded me of Hermione... she is Hermione. What about the others? Are they related to you?"  
  
"Only one of them. Eomer, the king. He's my brother. Legolas, the elf, is Aranel's fiance and a close friend of Eomer and I. Gandalf is the wizard... the one with the staff. He's a friend of the family."  
  
"Wait! Hermione... I mean Aranel is engaged to the elf?" Eowyn nodded. "But in our old world she is married to Harry. Why did she get engaged when she's still yet married to Harry?" Eowyn sighed.  
  
"Well, unlike you, when Aranel, Hermione as she once was, arrived here she couldn't remember anything, not even who she was. That's how she got the name Aranel. Aragorn, the high king, gave it to her. It's elfish for Sarah, which means princess. She and Legolas fell in love, and were for a month before, today, Legolas asked for her hand in marraige, and she said yes. She didn't remember Harry at all and she still doesn't, or rather didn't until recently. That is why Legolas dicided to postpone their wedding until, once Aranel's memory is back to it's full extent, she chooses what to do... or rather who she will be with," Eowyn said explaining the complications to Remus. When she finished Remus blinked, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"I'm lucky to remember my name much less some people from my old world. Now, what is your story," Remus asked Eowyn. He felt as if he knew this woman, as if they'd been friends forever and they were merely catching up on each others lives.  
  
"My story," Eowny asked, taken aback. Not many people were interested in her life.  
  
Perhaps, he's different, a voice in her head told her. She smiled at Remus. "My life's story is not all that interesting. I was born daughter to Eomund. My parents died and Eomer and I came to live with our uncle, Theoden, king of Rohan at the time. We grew up within these halls," she said, looking around the room, and pausing for a second. "Two years ago when the war was near over, I dressed as a soldier and rode with Theoden, Eomer, and an army of men to battle. I took the name Durnhelm. A hobbit, Merry, the king's esquire, might of suspected me, but I'm not altogether sure if he did. Other then him, no one else looked twice at me.  
  
At the battle of Minas Tirith, I killed the Wraith King. The prophesy had been that the Wraith King would die by the hand of one who was not man... a woman. It had wounded be badly, along with the hobbit Merry, though Eomer also was wounded some time during the fight. Theodem, our uncle, who reminded me of a father, died in battle. That day Eomer, whom Theoden had named his heir, became King of Rohan. I had to stay in Gondor until I was healed and even after. The Steward of Gondor, Faramir, asked me if I loved him. Asked me if I would not. He told me he loved me. I finnaly decided that I did love him, and I told him I no longer wished to be a queen. We were married some time after," Eowyn said, and took a deep breath.  
  
"What happened to him... Faramir," Remus asked, cautiously.  
  
"He died," Eowyn said flatly, trying her hardest not to let the tears clouding her vision, flow down her face, "two years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Remus began but Eowyn shook her head.  
  
"No, it's ok. I just miss him. He died in battle, against an army of rougue orcs. I came back to Rohan when I heard, leaving Pippin, another hobbit and a friend of Merry's, in charge," She sighed, blinking tears out of her eyes. When she decided she could continue without letting Remus know she was on the verge of tears, she smiled. "That is all of my life's story up to this point, and now you really need to rest. Good night, Remus," Eowyn said, and she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Remus laid back down, closed hisa eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, I have to shout out to my friends:  
  
Kirsten, Kayla, Tara, Kristen, Jessica, Melissa, Sara, Liz, and Bridget.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I decided to continue because of all my loyal readers, and I will say this:  
  
I need more reviews. Please if you read, please Review. It'd be much appreiciated. Thank you.  
  
~Kala~ 


	4. Ch4 A Dream

Ch.4- A Dream  
  
With Aranel:  
  
"Aranel," Legolas asked, looking around the gardens. Aranel sat on a stone bench, and looked up when Legolas had called. Tears rolled one by one down her face. "Why are you crying," he asked in elvish.  
  
"I remembered him, Legolas. I remembered what he looked like," Aranel replied back, in elvish. Legolas had taught it to her over the pass month and Aranel had become fluent at it. "His green eyes, his black hair, and his scar, which is is shaped-"  
  
"Like a bolt of lightning," Legolas finished. Aranel's jaw dropped,  
  
"How did you know," she asked. Legolas sat down on the bench next to her.  
  
"I read the book, before it was burned. A very good book, I must say," he added with a smirk, then he frowned. "But that's besides the point." He whipped away Aranel's tears with his hand, gently. "The point is that sooner or later you will remember why you loved this boy. Then you will have to choose between us. No one can make the choice for you. Not I, not Harry. Only you can choose," Legolas said, and he looked up at the sky. The two of them were silent until Aranel spoke.  
  
"I don't want to have to choose," she said, Legolas took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I know you don't, but you will have to, be it sooner or later," he said, sadly. He would like her to choose him, because he knew he couldn't live without her. iShe might choose Harry, he thought, and if she does, I will be as happy for her as I would if she chose me./i  
  
"I don't want to think about this right now, Legolas," Aranel said. "I'm tired. I would sleep, but Remus is using my room. I'm sure there are more rooms, but I don't want to bother Eowyn." She looked at the stars and the crescent-shaped moon, and then stood up. "I guess I'll have to," she said, begining to leave but Legolas was too fast for her. He picked her up, her legs dangling over one arm, and his other arm propping up her back, the same way he picked her up the day she had decided to stay. Aranel laughed.  
  
"You are not going to be bothering Eowyn," Legolas said, grinning. Areanel's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Then where am I going to sleep," she asked and then it dawned on her what Legolas was impling. "No!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Nuh-uh. No! We aren't even married yet!" Legolas made a puppy dog face. Aranel sighed. "Ok, but this is your doing, not mine." Legolas carried her to his room and layed her on his bed. Then he got in on the other side...  
  
When Aranel had been sleeping, she dreamed...  
  
... A girl, at least eleven, caward against a wall in what looked like a girls' bathroom. A humongous troll was advancing on her.  
  
"Oy," a boy with fiery red hair, also about eleven, called. He threw a piece of broken wood at the troll. The wood hit the troll's head. The troll turned and another boy, eleven years old as well, with unruely black hair, vivid green eyes, and a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead, told the girl to move. She did but the troll noticed and swung it's club around haphazardly, knocking a few sinks off the wall. The troll raised it's club again, ready to swing at the bushy-haired girl but with a rush of speed the black haired boy ran and jumped onto the troll's back. The troll twisted and turned trying to reach the pest on his back. The boy unintentionally stuck his wand up the troll's nose. The troll finally got hold of the boy's ankle and then pulled him of his back. Raising it's other hand with the club, it prepared to hit the boy.  
  
"Do something," the black haired boy exclaimed.  
  
"What," the red head asked, looking around incredulously.  
  
"Anything. Hurry up!" The boy swung just as the troll's club came down to hit him, but missed by inches. The red head dawned a look of comprehension. He whipped out his wand, swished-and-flicked it, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
The club rose out of the troll's hand and stopped above it's head. Then it dropped, and with a crack it hit it's owners head. The troll dropped the boy, who got up and backed out of the way. The troll fainted and fell to the ground with an earth-shattering THUD. The boy went up to it, pulled out his wand, and whipped it on his robes...  
  
Aranel woke up, and remembered the events in her dream. iThat was the day Harry, Ron, and I became best friends, she thought./i She stretched and yawned, and looked at Legolas and smiled.  
  
Aranel layed back down, laying her head on Legolas's bare chest, and fell back asleep. 


	5. Ch5 Book Reincarnation

Ch. 5- Book Reincarnation  
  
OoTP:  
  
"I'm going Ron," Harry said, slaming shut the book titled: Lord of the Rings, The Felowship of the Ring. He had finished the book and was going to find Hermione himself. Lupin should have been back with Hermione, but he wasn't back yet.  
  
"Dumbledore said-"  
  
"I don't care what Dumbledore said," Harry interjected angrily. "Hermione is gone still, and she has been gone for a month. She is my wife, Ron. I can't just sir here, doing nothing. I have to find her, Ron. I have to do something." Ron nodded.  
  
"I'm coming with you," he said. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, Ron. Luna's pregnant, she needs you," he told his best friend. The OoTP and D.A. Members had been told of Luna's pregnancy by Ron the night before. She was at work, at the Quibbler, which had become a better magazine since Ron became the Editor. Ron sighed.  
  
"Maybe Lupin's stuck where ever the book sent him," he said. "Maybe that's why he can't get back. But go, Harry. Find Hermione, and bring her back home." Harry nodded at his best friend, looked at the cover of the book, and opened it to the first page. With a blinding white light, the force that had taken both Lupin and Hermione, drew Harry in.  
  
Harry was swirling in darkness mixed with green flashes. He was growing steadily sick, so he closed his eyes. As soon as it started, the swirling stopped, and Harry collided with a marble floor.  
  
"I've been expecting you, Harry Potter." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gandalf's Quarters/ Rohan:  
  
Gandalf took the ashes of the book that he had burned not but a month ago, and placed them in a mortar and grinded them into fine pieces with the pestle. Eomer watched and jumped when Gandalf called upon him.  
  
"Eomer king, please get me the Restorative Draft I have in a green glass bottle over on yonder shelf," Gandalf said. Eomer went to the said shelf and brought back the bottle. Gandalf set Eomer to continue grinding the ashes and measured out the draft. He added it to the ashes as Eomer continued mixing the ashes with the added Restorative, which began to smoke.  
  
"When the smoke turns a deep violet we must dump the mixture in this," Gandalf said, taking out a medium sized tray, the size of a small paper back book. "Then I must say the incantation."  
  
Eomer continued to grind the restorative-soaked ashes and within five minutes the smoke turned violent purple. Gadalf took the mortar and dumped it's contents into the pan. The contents spread like a wildfire in a forest.  
  
"Ashes from the book I burned, The time has come for tides to turn. We need the words once formed again, For there are things that we must mend. Book of a young wizards life, Be formed once again."  
  
The ashes shriveled up, and caught fire. The flames, which were growing, were changing from red, to orange, to blue, to yellow, and then, finally, to a dark green. The flames reached the height of Gandalf's head and vanished, leaving in the pan, a small paper back book titled: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone- Reincarnated.  
  
Eomer's mouth fell open, and Gandalf laughed, picking the book up, out of the pan.  
  
"I must go and find my brother. The main character from this book, Harry Potter, will come shortly after I've left. Make him stay here until I come back. He, unlike the others, will remember everything. He will not lose his memory." Eomer nodded. Gandalf opened the book to the last page and vanished with a blinding blue light. The book fell to the floor. Eomer picked it up and placed it on the table.  
  
A flash of white light announced the arrival of another. Eomer looked down at his feet, where a young man with untidy black hair and vivid green eyes stared back at him.  
  
"I've been expecting you, Harry Potter," Eomer told the boy. 


	6. Ch6 Differences

Ch.6- Differences  
  
In Rohan:  
  
"Who are you," Harry asked. "Where am I? Where's Hermione?" Eomer sighed. He pulled up a chair an sat.  
  
"I'll answer your questions, but first, please sit down," he said, indicating the chair across from his own chair. Harry pulled himself up, off the ground, and sat in the chair.  
  
"In answer to your first question, I am Eomer, King of Rohan. You are in Edoras, the city of Rohan," Eomer said, and cleared his throat. "Aranel, Hermione as you call her, she came a month ago. When she arrived she lost all of her memory. An elf called Legolas and a man, Aragorn, found her unconcious in Rohan. They took her to Elrond of Rivendale, the leader of the Rivendale elves. He healed her for the most part, but he could not bring back her memory. While she was unconcious, Legolas, who is the Prince of Mirkwood, fell in love with her." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and a scowl came upon his face. He did not like where this was headed. Eomer continued.  
  
"When she regained her conciousness she could not remember who she was or how she got here. Aragorn gave her the name Aranel, meaning princess in elvish. She then met Legolas, and she fell in love with him." Harry's jaw was set, as if he were doing everything within his power to not jinx Eomer.  
  
"She could not remember you, and when she saw her ring on her ring finger, she took it off. She could not remember the love she had for you. Aragorn, Legolas, and Aranel, that is to say Hermione, came here. Gandalf, the white wizard, found out who she was, and how she got here. She was given the choice to stay or to go back to her old world. She chose to stay, for her heart was Legolas's now.  
  
Then, yesterday Remus came from your world, and while he could remember people from his old world and his name, he could not remember why he was here, either. Aranel remembered him upon sight, and then she remembered Dumbledore, Gandalf's brother, and then she remembered you. She did not want to-" Harry's eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth to speak, but Eomer put a hand up "-because she would she would still remember Legolas when her memory came back to it's fullest extent, and then she would have to choose between you and him." Eomer cleared his throat once more.  
  
"Would you like to see her," he asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, let me go to her," he said and got up. Eomer stood up, and moved in the way between the door and Harry. He was both older and taller than Harry, and was found, by many, very intimidating.  
  
"I will bring her heree," Eomer said in a tone that told Harry that the conversation was over. "Sit," he ordered, and Harry, with one more defient look at Eomer, sat back in his chair.  
  
Eomer left and came back with Aranel, who, today, was dressed in a dark grey gown and her hair was done in loose curls that cascaded down her head and fell over the grey material. When Harry saw her he got to his feet, but sustained himself as to not run to her and hug and kiss her. Aranel saw Harry and at once rememberence rushed through her. The love she had for him filled her again.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed, and ran to hug him. Eowy came in followed by Legolas, looking crestfallen. Eomer got more chairs and they all sat. Harry looked around and caught the eyes of the elf. He glared at him and the elf looked away. Eowyn saw this and cleared her throat.  
  
"Harry," she said cautiously. Harry looked at her. "Can you tell us what happened? Why Aranel and Remus lost thier memories and you didn't?"  
  
"Well, I don't know why they lost their memories, but I do know what happened. Hermione and I were helping our best friends clean out thier library and Hermione came across a book she had read before. She opened the book to the first page and was drawn into it. Lupin, his first name is Remus, read the book, because you have to read it first to be drawn into it. When he opened the book to the first page, he, too, was drawn into the book. He went to find Hermione and try to bring her back. Now, I come to try to find her and Lupin, but I find I have another to compete with for her love," Harry said, acidly, giving Legolas another glare. Legolas, getting annoyed, stood up and unsheathed his sword. Harry, too, stood up and took out his wand. They stood, glaring at one another, until Eomer got up and stood between them. He faced the elf.  
  
"Legolas," he said, his voice carrying. "Sit! He needs to understand the circumstances." Legolas sheathed his sword, and sat. Aranel, who was sitting next to him, took his hand. Harry glared at the pair of them, put his wand away, and then sat. He could not believe what he was seeing. Why had he not lost his memory when both Hermione and Lupin had? Eomer sat down again.  
  
"Gandalf will explain everything," he said, answering Harry's unasked question. "He has gone back to your world to get his brother." Harry, who had been glaring at Legolas, who was trying to avoid Harry's gaze, turned to look at Eomer.  
  
"Who's Gandalf's brother? Surely, you don't mean Dumbledore?" Eomer nodded.  
  
"Yes, Harry, that is exactly who I mean. Dumbledore is Gandalf's twin, younger by a minute. They should arrive sometime tomorrow." Harry turned his attention back to Aranel and Legolas, and had done so at exactly the wrong moment. Aranel had given Legolas a kiss, and Legolas had given her one in return. Once again he stood up, but this time he forced himself not to use his wand.  
  
"IF YOU HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN HIM, HERMIONE, THEN WHY DID I EVEN COME TO FIND YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Aranel winced as he yelled at her, tears forming in her eyes. She, too, jumped up.  
  
"I'm sorry, H-Harry. I h-have not chosen e-either of you, yet. I c-cannot choose. I-it will take time with both of you to choose which of you I will stay with," Aranel sobbed, and with that she ran out of the room. Legolas started to follow her out at the same time Harry did. Legolas put an arm out to stop Harry.  
  
"Let's put our differences aside. We both, obviously, love her, and sooner or later she will choose one of us. While I want it to be me, she may very well choose you. I just want to see her happy, We need to try to get along. She will choose when she is ready," Legolas said, and stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. "Are we agreed?" Harry nodded, taking the hand, and they shook on it. Together they went to find Aranel. To comfort her. 


	7. Ch7 Battle Across the Plains

Ch 7- Battle across the Plains  
  
With Aranel:  
  
Aranel ran from Gandalf's chambers, tears rolling down her cheeks, until she reached the land beyond the gardens. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't be able to choose. Harry, the boy she had grown up secretly loving, never telling a single soul. She had loved him until that day, the last day of their seventh year. The day he killed Lord Voldemort and rid their world of Voldemort's malice. She loved him with all of her heart, but she loved Legolas with all of her soul. Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood, and the one person who could make her life complete. He had found her, loved her, cared for her, and completed her. While she loved Harry, she found she still wasn't complete. A piece of her was missing. When she met Legolas, she became whole. He was the missing piece. She could never choose, but she couldn't have them both, no matter how much she wished she could.  
  
"I love them," she whispered, gazing at the sky. It was a dark gray, the same color of her dress. A storm was coming. Aranel laid down on the yellowish-parched grass and looked at the vast, open land around her. I love them both, but I cannot choose. She stared at at the forest in the distance and blinked. It couldn't be. Not now!  
  
A large mass was leaving the forest, marching steadily across the vast land. Aranel shot up and ran into the Golden Hall. She ran, not watching where she was going, and ran straight into Legolas, who was accompanied by Harry.  
  
"Legolas," Aranel said, trying to catch her breath. "A large mass of orcs, or men are marching steadily nearer from the forest." Legolas stiffened, hurried to the door and peered out at the forest. He saw them as clear as if they were right beside him. It was a relatively small army of orcs, at least five hundred, but still strong yet. They also had a white wizard. They must have been sent by Gadsahji, the Black Wizard, the most feared force since Sauron. He came back to Aranel, and Harry.  
  
"Aranel, go tell Eomer Gadsahji's army of orcs is coming steadily to Edoras. We need the Riddermark and all able body men. They also have a wizard. Gandalf is gone so we do not have the advantage of one," Legolas said. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"I am a wizard," he said, and Legolas looked at him, and then at Aranel, who nodded, confirming it was true. She left and told Eomer, who got the Riddermark prepared and stationed outside the walls of Edoras. Eowyn and Aranel dressed in the garments of Rohan's soldiers, and took up swords. Putting on helmets, the set their faces so their emotions were impassable. Legolas, Eomer, and Harry, all three on horses, led at the front. The Riddermark, led by Eowyn and Aranel, followed.  
  
Legolas stopped them when the orcs were a league away. Eomer sent out scouts who came back with the report that the orc army had set up camp.  
  
"We will take them at night. They will not expect a night attack, not with their wizard, but they do not know we, too, have a wizard," Eomer told his men, and had Eowyn and Aranel set out orders to set up camp. The Riddermark followed the woman's orders just as if Eomer himself gave them out.  
  
Night crawled upon them and soon Eomer had signaled for the company to move out. Harry set a fog blanket upon them as they traveled silently, on foot (as ordered by Eomer), across the plain.  
  
Within ten minutes, they were there, and the enemy's wizard shot a black shadow at Eomer's company, which dissolved the fog cover of Harry's. A cry ran through the enemy camp and soon arrows shot passed their heads. Legolas took out his bow and loaded an arrow. He released it, hitting an orc, and took another arrow. Around him some fought with bows, and many fell , after being hit by an enemy arrow.  
  
Soon they were too close to resort to bows so they switched to swords, Sounds of metal to metal rang in Harry's ears as he waved his wand, sending the killing curse at the enemy wizard, and dodging the ones the enemy threw at him.  
  
The battle lasted long and Eowyn and Aranel did not stop until the last orc was dead. Now the only ones still battling were Harry and the enemy wizard.  
  
Harry dodged a ball of ice blue light and sent a beam of green light. It hit the wizard in the chest but with one last attempt the dying wizard shot a ball of glowing black lightning at harry, who had turned at the wrong time, and the ball struck harry in the back and Harry fell to his knees. He swayed and his eyes blurred. He was dizzy and all around him people moved slowly.  
  
Aranel and Legolas ran to him. He fell into Aranel's arms and looked into her brown eyes. He was dying, and he knew he didn't have long to live.  
  
" Her-mi-one," he said, trying to ignore the pain. " I l-loved you. I k- know you will be happy with Legolas. Now you d-don't have to ch-choose." He looked at Legolas. "F-forgive me my friend. Take care of her. Love her with all of your heart" he turned back to Aranel. "Go with Legolas now, you two long together..." He took one last shuddering breath and let it go. He was dead. Aranel shook her head, tears rolling down her face. She hugged Harry's lifeless body to her own, and whispered a passing song in elvish. She laid his head down on the ground and, and went to Legolas.  
  
"I didn't want to choose and now I won't have to," she said, sobbing. "This is my fault." Legolas took Aranel in his arms and hugged her.  
  
"It is not your fault he died. It was his fate. He loved you, and he knew it was his time to go. I love you Aranel... Hermione. I want you to be happy. If you want to go back to your old world, you can. If you choose to go, I will always love you and will never forget you." Aranel looked around at all the dead. Most were orcs, but a fourth has from the Rohan company. Eowyn, Eomer, and the other unwounded were helping thoes wounded to horses, and leading them back to Edoras.  
  
Legolas and Aranel followed. Aranel took Legolas's hand.  
  
"I must go back to my own world, Legolas. I've been gone long enough. Come with me,"She offered. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Aranel, you know I cannot. This is my home," he said, waving his hand at the land, trees, people around him. "I cannot venture from it." Aranel nodded, and looked down, not wanting Legolas to see her cry. Legolas lifted her chin for her to look at him.  
  
"Don't cry, Hermione," he said, but Aranel shook her head.  
  
"I'll always be Aranel, to you." Legolas nodded. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her swiftly. Together they headed back to Edoras with the others. 


	8. Ch8 Decisions

Ch. 8- A Decision  
  
In Gandalf's Chambers:  
  
Aranel closed the book titled: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. She had just finished reading it now she was going to go back to her old world. Legolas ran into the room, and Eomer held back a smile. Aranel set the book on her chair and went to him. He looked into her eyes, brought her closer to him, and kissed her deeply. Aranel pulled away, blinking back tears, and hugged him. She went back to the book, her green gown that Eowyn had given her, swishing as she moved.  
  
"Thank you so much, all of you. For everything," she said. She looked from Eomer to Eowyn to Legolas. "I'll miss you all." Her eyes lingered on Legolas as if under a spell until she blinked and looked away.  
  
"Goodbye, Aranel," Eomer and Eowyn said. Aranel smiled, gravely. She didn't want to leave but she had to.  
  
She picked up the book and opened it to the last page, just as Eomer had told her to, and was drawn into it, accompanied by a flash of raidient blue light.  
  
She was in darkness swirling with green light, and as soon as the swirling green light and darkness appeared, it was gone. She was siting at the table in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Hermione," a voice called. She looked around and saw Dumbledore and Luna sitting across the table from her, and Ron next to her . It had been Ron who had called.  
  
"Ron!" Aranel exclaimed. She hugged Ron. "Luna! Dumbledore!" Someone cleared their throat. Aranel looked and saw Gandalf standing by the stove.  
  
"Well met, Aranel," Gandalf said. Aranel smiled.  
  
"Can you believe that Gandalf is Dumbledore's brother," Ron asked.  
  
"I already knew," Aranel said. Ron got her a Butterbeer, which she drank, savoring it's taste, which she had long forgotten.  
  
"Well, not much, apart from the fact that Luna's pregnant," Ron said casually. Aranel, who had been drinking just as he said this, choked on her Butterbeer. Gasping, she looked at the beaming couple.  
  
"Luna, you're pregnant," she asked the expectant mother. Luna nodded, smiling.  
  
"I'm so happy for you! Ron, you're going to be a dad," Aranel said, laughing. She couldn't picture Ron as a dad.  
  
Two days went by and soon came the time when Gandalf had to go back to Middle Earth. He and Dumbledore had decided they would stay in their own worlds. They would destroy the linking books; Dumbledore would destroy the one in his world, and Gandalf, the one in his.  
  
"I will send Fawkes if you are needed, Gandalf," Dumbledore said, putting the linking book on the table. Gandalf hugged his brother.  
  
"It's been great to see you again, my brother," Gandalf said. He picked up the book, readied to open it, and then turned to Aranel, who was also there. "You are sure you don't want to come back? Once both the linking books are destroyed, you can never come back." Aranel nodded.  
  
"I'm sure, Gandalf," Aranel said, but she wasn't sure. She didn't want to leave Ron and Luna again, but she wanted to go back to Legolas. Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Goodbye, Aranel. Goodbye, Dumbledore," he said, and without another word, he opened the book, and was drawn in with a blinding white light. The book fell to the table and shut itself. 


	9. Ch9 Going Back

Ch. 9- Going Back  
  
Grimmauld Place:  
  
Aranel, Ron, and Luna were in the living room talking. Aranel had told them that Harry was dead and they had shed tears but had gotten over it in the long run. She had told them about Legolas, and they had bombarded her with questions about him and about Middle Earth.  
  
"What is Legolas like? Is he like Dobby," Ron asked. Aranel shook her head.  
  
"Oh no, Legolas is quite the opposite of Dobby, really. He's tall, has long golden blond hair, is a great archer, and wears actual clothes, not a pillow case. He's a prince. He is very handsome, but the best part about him is his voice. It's like a song whispered through the trees," Aranel told them, and she sighed.  
  
"You miss him, don't you," Luna asked, knowingly. Aranel nodded.  
  
"Yes, I miss him," she admitted.  
  
"Then go back," Luna said, and Ron nodded. Aranel couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Go back to him," Ron said. Aranel blinked.  
  
"I can't," she said. "Dumbledore's destroying the book this very minute."  
  
"Then stop him," Luna said. Aranel blinked again. "Hurry up, stop him." Aranel stood up.  
  
"I will," she said, and ran to the kitchen door. "Goodbye, Ron. Goodbye, Luna."  
  
"Goodbye, Hermione," Ron and Luna said in unison. Aranel ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Dumbledore, wait!" Aranel exclaimed, but Dumbledore was sitting at the table, and the book was on the table, untouched.  
  
"I was waiting for you to come," Dumbledore said. He picked up the book and handed it to her.  
  
"Goodbye, Miss Granger," he said.  
  
"Goodbye, Dumbledore," Aranel said. She opened the book to the first page and was gon in blinding white light.  
  
Rohan/ Edoras:  
  
Legolas was sitting in Gandalf's chambers when Gandalf came in. It had been a week since he'd come back. Today he was going to destroy the book.  
  
"Legolas, she may not come," Gandalf said to the distraught elf. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Yes," he said, "but I'd wished she might. I believe I was convinced she would come back, but I was wrong." Gandalf placed the linking book on the table by Legolas's chair and sat.  
  
"It's not your fault that he died," Gandalf told him. "And it is not because he died that Aranel left. It was her choice whether to stay or to go. She made her choice."  
  
He picked up the book and left with it. He took it to Legolas's room, since the elf was in his own, and was about to say the incantation to destroy the book when a blinding white light emerged and a girl's form appeared standing by Legolas's bed. She smiled at Gandalf. It was Aranel, her dark green gown billowing in the breeze that entered the room from the open window.  
  
"Where is he Gandalf," she asked.  
  
"In my chambers. Go to him, I must destroy this book."  
  
Aranel held up the skirt of her gown enough so she could run without it dragging on the ground. She to the corridor where Gandalf's chambers were, and at the end of the corridor she saw Eowyn, and Lupin, who had been under a sleeping spell since the day before Harry had arrived. She smiled, and then ran to Gandalf's door. She entered and saw Legolas sitting in a chair. His head rose and he stared at her, as if not believing she was there.  
  
"Aranel," he asked, uncertainly. Aranel nodded. Legolas stood up and went to her. Aranel hugged him and he kissed her swiftly,  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," he said, searching her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't stay there, even if my friends and family are there. I need you more than anyone. I can live without them, but I can not live without you." She kissed him, and then looked around. "That world may have been my world, but this. this is my home. I am home." She smiled at him and he pulled her into his warm embrace. 


End file.
